Do u remember me?
by Siei
Summary: new chappie that shouldn't count as a chappie...R/R and watch Bakura get whacked..XD
1. Default Chapter

Do You remember me  
  
Chapter 1 :Reunion" /dream sequence/ Y.Seta:Stay away you big bully! Bully:Try and make me. *smirk* Y.Seta:*whimper* Y.Joey:Pick on someone ya own size! Bully:What are you gonna do about it? Y.Joey:This! *kicks him* Bully: X_X Y.Seta:Thanks for saving me. Y.Joey:No prob! ^_^ Y.Seta:Whats your name? Y.Joey:Katsuya Jonouchi, but you can call me Joey.What's your name? Y.Seta:My name is Seta. It's nice to meet you.^_^ Y.Joey:Well how bout you stay at my house for a while? Y.Seta:Really? The last time I was in a home was at the orphanage. Y.Joey:Lets stay best buds forever k? /end dream sequence/ Seta:Joey. *The next morning*  
  
Seta:-_- I don't like mornings. Seto:Mokuba,Seta are you ready for school? Both:Yes Seto. *Later at Domino High* Joey:Look i's that jerk Kaiba! But who's that girl?She seems familiar? Ryou:I don't know,Joey Seta:*thinking* it's the boy from the dream?!*out loud* Hey the names Seta. Joey:Seta?! O_O It's me Joey! Seta:Joey?! O_O It's nice to see you again! Seto:How do you know this mutt? Seta:This is the boy who saved me.^_^ Joey:Yea,So back off Kaiba. Seto:grrrrrrrrr Seta:Who are they? Joey:Oh yea. These people are Yugi,Tristan,Tea,and Bakura. Seta:Hello nice to meet you all.^_^ Everyone else:Nice to meet you too. Seta:Oh Ryou here.*gives Ryou jacket* Ryou:Thank you for returning it. Seta:Your welcome. Every one Else:Huh? Seta:He lent me his jacket. EOE:OH..... *bell rings* Every one:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPPIE! ^_^ 


	2. Egyptian Memories

Egyptian Memories  
  
hey sry that its been SO long since I updated but my computer hates me.. Bakura:who doesn't? *whacks him with TEAFPOD*shut up or I will cut u from the story.. Bakura:XP gomen nasai.. Ryou:*puts ice on his yami's head* Yami:*snickers* Yugi-san u get to do the disclaimer!^^ Yugi:Siei owns nothing!!except herself,this fic,TEAFPOD,and...Bakura??? ^^ Bakura:damn u,u *bleep*-*bleep*WT*bleep*?! Seta:I am trying to keep this PG...but o well it will b PG-13!^^ Mokuba:*eating pixie stix with Seto trying to stop him* Seto:Mokuba! Mokuba:*running in circles*@.@ ANYway on with the fic!^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *that night* /Seta's dream sequence/ Bakura:Seta.....Seta.....wake up... Seta:*eyes open slowly to see Bakura*huh? Bakura:wake up its time to loot the pharaoh... Seta:ok ok I'm up..*she avoids looking into his eyes* *they r in the main hallways* Bakura:Seta...u go that way and I will go this way...*not showing his sly grin* Seta:hai..*she runs down the hallway* *throne room* Guard:Pharaoh...there r 2 intruders... Pharaoh:hmm...capture them at once.. Guard:*nods and vanishes* ???:Pharaoh...I know how to stop Seta... *main hall* Guards:Theres the intruder!capture her! Seta:in ur dreams u will catch me..*she flips over their heads and begins running* ???:*hands the guards an object*this will stop her... Guard:*fires it at Seta causing her to droop to the ground unconsious* ???:*takes off hood to reveal Bakura and he walks over to Seta and kicks her in the stomach*weakling...*he disappears* Seta:*sees who it was that kicked her as she returns to unconsiousness* *throne room* Seta:*is chained up on the wall as she wakes up to see the pharaoh staring at her* Pharaoh:hmm..I see your alive...P.Seto...she is ur sister so I will allow u to make the punishment.. P.Seto:*comes from the shadows giving a cold stare at Seta,he whispers to Yami a punishment* Yami:fine..it shall b done... P.Seto:*giving one more look at Seta that looks like it could kill as he disappears in the shadows* Yami:I sentence u to an eternity in the sennen staff! /end dream sequence/ Seta:*wakes up with cold sweat as she realizes she is laying on Bakura while he has no shirt on*Bakura...*she falls back to sleep* /Yashi's dream sequence/ Yashi and Malik:*are playing with each other in the sand* Yashi:this is fun Malik!^^ Malik:yea..it is.. Yashi:promise we will always be friends? Malik:heh promise... Yashi:^^ Malik:lets go inside...its getting real hot.. Yashi:ok Malik-chan *they go inside to find Malik's father with an empty wine bottle* Malik:hello father.. Isis:*runs up to Malik and whispers what is wrong with their father*be careful ni-sama... Yashi:whats going on? Malik's father:*hits all 3 of them with the bottle causing them to bleed*heh...Malik and ur friends must have been sent to just cause trouble.. Malik:*takes out the sennen rod*DON'T HURT THEM!! Malik's father:shut up brat! Malik:*uses the sennen rod and it destroys the father as he is engulfed by evil* /end dream sequence/ Yashi:*wakes up slightly with tears rolling down her cheek as she leans on Malik hugging him*o Malik... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPPIE!!^^ Mokuba:WEEEEEEEE!!*still running around*^^ Seto:*tired of chasing his over-hyper little brother* Ryou:*trying to run from gay Tristan* Tristan:*is high as he chases Ryou*come on Ryou.. Bakura:*sends Trstan to the shadow realm*lay off my Ryou! E.O.E:O.O.....UR Ryou..? Bakura:the damn authoress made me say that!!! *whacks him with TEAFPOD*ok...if u want me to continue plz review..send flames in e-mail.. Bakura:XP then u will get a LOT of e-mail.. *fire in background*UR LUCKY UR MY FAVE BISHIE!! Bakura:I no..^^ *sighs in frustration*anyway r/r..or I will TORTURE THEM ALL!! maybe even Joey...if Yami Westly reads this.. Joey:HEY! I thought u liked me... I do..its just I luv torture also.. ja ne!^^ 


	3. songs

Feelings expressed  
  
hello this chappie will have songs in it... E.O.E:cool Sieï:yep...before we begin...*draws a slot from a hat*Yashi,Rei,and me will do the disclaimer.. us:WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! ok anywayz...the first ppl to sing will be...me...Joey....Yami ppl picked except for me:O_O;;; Siei:CHAPPIE START! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yami:Have it come to this...after all we've been through.. Seta and Joey:2 of a pair...now on opposite sides... all 3:from the very start....with honor we duel...watch each other's back and we battle with pride.. Joey and Yami:we're closer then brothers... all 3:now we have to fight each other...and we trust our fates in the heart of the cards.. Yami:no matter what....let the game begin... Joey:no matter what....the best man wins.. Yami:no matter what...we're in this together... all 3:no matter what..we'll be friends forever... Yami and Joey:no matter what...its been u and me...hangin out playin games...didn't ever think it would get this hard.. Seta:times runnin out...and theres so much at stake...everything riding on the turn of a card... all 3:we'll show them what we're made of...as we fight for the ones we luv...and we'll be friends till the very end....no matter what... *audience clapping* thank you... next to perform...is.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chappie I made a cliffie!^^ E.O.E:we wanted to know who would sing.... well...the audience will send who they want to sing..I will choose the song..like if u guys choose one of the Yamis I may make them sing "too sexy" Yamis:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! if one of u guys choose like Joey...we'll make 2 girls sing Sk8or boi if u choose Yugi or Anzu..they will sing "I'm with u" and if u choose me...I will sing anything but ordinary.. so review or there will be no more singing... Yami Bakura:DON'T REVIEW! *whacks him with TEAFPOD*shut up Bakura.... YB:XP 


End file.
